El Ceniciento
by Suiseko Lawliet
Summary: La hermosa historia de la Cenicienta, traída a mano de los personajes de Death Note. Advertencia : contiene yaoi y un poco de travestimos.


** Hola, aquí Suiseko con un nuevo fic. Como la mayoría de las cosas** **se me ocurrió en clases de Practicas de Lenguaje**. **Espero que les guste :3.**

**Disclaimer : Death Note no me pertenece, le pertenece a Tsugumi Ōba y Takeshi Obata. Si me perteneciera, L no hubiera muerto y se hubiera unido al lado de Kira (aunque se que es totalmente imposible).**  
-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**El ****Ceniciento.**

Hace mucho, mucho tiempo, en un lugar lejano, había un hermoso joven llamado Light, que también era conocido como Ceniciento.

- Un momento, ¿Por que tengo que ser Cenicienta?- reclama a la autora.

- Salio al azar, ahora no te quejes y ponte a trabajar- respondí.

Bien, sigo con la historia. Light era un joven inteligente y con un ENORME ego.

- Eso no es cierto- se defendió.

- Como digas- comente.

A pesar de que su padre (que murió hace algunos años atrás), era el dueño de la casa, el trabajaba como sirviente en esa casa y era "maltratado" por su madre y hermana.

- ¡Ceniciento! ¿Por que no estas vestido con el de sirvienta?- pregunto su madre (este es el gran maltrato del que les hablaba, obligarlo a vestirse de mujer).

- Porque soy hombre- respondió Light.

- ¡Tonterías! ¡Ve a ponértelo ahora!- ordeno su hermanita mientras lo empujaba.

- Ya que- murmuro mientras caminaba por el pasillo con el traje de sirvienta ya puesto.

¡Toc, toc! (los mejores efectos de sonido XD), tocaron la puerta. Light se acerco a abrir la puerta, encontrándose cuando la abrió con tres chicos. Uno de ellos (el mas alto) era pelirrojo con ojos verdes, cubiertos por unos googles, estaba jugando con una PSP (me vale la madre que todavía no se hubieran inventado, son cosas típicas de Matt). El del medio era rubio con ojos celestes, tenia un traje de cuero gótico y comía un chocolate (al igual que a Matt, no me interesa que todavía no se hayan inventado, son cosas típicas de Mello). Si Light no se hubiera fijado bien, lo hubiera confundido con una mujer.

- ¡Solo un idiota me confundiría con una mujer!- grita Mello.

- Yo al principio pensaba que eras mujer- aclare (y seguro es un error que algunos también cometieron).

- La historia, que no tengo todo el día- me apura Lis.

Bien. El tercero, el mas bajo (o así le parecía a Light ya que estaba en el suelo), era albino, con pupilas que casi le cubrían toda la iris. Tenia ropa completamente blanca y parecía una oveja.

- ¡Ja ja! Te lo mereces nube parlante- se carcajeo Mello.

- Callate travestí- dije y se callo (obviamente resentido).

- Hemos traído una invitación del príncipe- dijo Near mientras entregaba una carta con una L en cursiva gótica.

- Todas las doncellas del reino deben asistir- agrego Matt sin distraerse del juego.

- Hasta las sirvientas- concluyo Mello.

- Gracias por aclarar, pero soy hombre- dijo Light.

- Pues no lo pareces- comento Mello, mirando el traje de sirvienta.

- Tu eres el menos indicado para decirme eso- espeto Light, empezando a lanzar rayos por los ojos.

- Callate- contesto Mello también lanzando rayos.

- Ejem, la historia- interrumpí.

Los tres vasallos reales se fueron y Ceniciento fue a entregarles la invitación a su madre y hermana.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**En la noche...**

- ¿Estas seguro de que no quieres ir?- le pregunto por ultima vez su madre.

- No, no voy a ir- respondió con la poca paciencia que le quedaba. No es que tuviera mucha y se le iba rápido si insistían mucho en algo.

- ¡Pero es obligatorio!- insistió Sayu (obviamente su hermana) intentando convencerlo.

- Solo para las mujeres- respondió-. Disfruten el baile- se despidió mientras subían a la carroza.

- Al fin, estoy solo- dijo Light.

- No cuentes con eso- comente.

- ¿Por que?- pregunta.

- ¿Nunca leíste el cuento de Cenicienta?- asiente, pero sigue sin entender-. Este es el momento en que llega...

No termino de hablar y aparece una rubia de ojos celeste, vestida con un vestido de gothic lolita (si no se imaginan uno, piensen en el traje que usaba en el capitulo que se presento con Light), con una varita terminada en una estrella rosa y encima de un shinigami-transporte.

- Soy el hada madrina- dijo con voz de niña-. Y tu eres... ¡Kyaaa! Eres tan lindo- grito mientras lo agarraba del brazo.

- Misa, debemos seguir con la historia- advertí.

- Bien- acepto con tristeza mientras lo soltaba-. Yo te ayudare a que llegues al baile- recito con una gran sonrisa.

- ¿Cuantas veces tengo que decir que no quiero ir al baile?- pregunto Ceniciento un poco irritado.

- Si quieres- insistí-. Misa, empieza con los preparativos.

- Lo primero que necesito es una calabaza- pidió Misa.

- No tengo ninguna calabaza- respondió Light.

- Servirá cualquier vegetal- dijo.

- Toma- le entrego una horrible y asquerosa cebolla.

- Bien- agarro la cebolla, la puso en el suelo, agito la varita y apareció una cebolla gigante con una puerta, una ventana y un lugar donde poner a los caballos.

- ¿Y eso que se supone que es?- pregunta Light.

- Light, se supone que eres inteligente- respondí-. Es obvio que es un monstruo gigantesco y hay que destruirlo- termine sacando una metralleta y apuntando a la cebolla asquerosamente gigante.

- ¡Es una carroza!- exclamo Misa indignada.

- ¿Eso, una carroza?- pregunte conteniendo la risa.

- Soy una principiante- admitió-. Bien, lo siguiente que hay que hacer son los caballos y alguien que los controle.

Y con un movimiento de varita atrajo un par de ratas y las transformo en caballos un poco mas grandes de lo común y de color gris. Con otro movimiento de la varita, apareció un un sapo, que transformo en un hombre feo, calvo y piel verde.

- Y por ultimo, la vestimenta- dijo Misa.

- Espera, tengo una gran idea- dije y le susurre en el oído mi grandiosa idea.

- No creo que le guste- comento no muy segura.

- Le encantara- afirme. Misa hizo un floreo con la mano y la ropa un poco andragosa de Light se transformo en el vestido de la Cenicienta original.

- ¿Que demonios? ¿Por que tengo puesto un vestido?- pregunto/grito Light obviamente enojado.

- Te lo dije- me recalco Misa poniéndole esta vez un traje azul marino.

- Ahora te tenia que advertir de algo, pero no recuerdo que- dijo Misa.

- Dejame adivinar, ¿Tengo que volver antes de la medianoche o el hechizo se romperá?- adivino Ceniciento.

- Exacto- respondió Misa-. Bien ya me voy, vamos Rem- se despidió mientras se subía al shinigami, que empezó a volar.

- Bien, al baile- exclame mientras empujaba a Light a la supuesta carroza.

- ¿Tu no entras?- pregunto mientras subía a la carroza.

- No, odio las cebollas- respondí mientras le cerraba la puerta-. Ademas, tengo el transporte perfecto- saque una manzana-. Venga Ryuk.

El shinigami apareció casi al instante.

- Vamos- dije una vez que me subí en el.

El castillo era un poco sombrío. Era del tamaño de 20 casas (de largo y de ancho) y parecía tener millones de habitaciones, como en un laberinto. Cuando Light estaba por entrar, unos guardias lo detuvieron.

- Un momento, no puede entrar sin una mascara- hablo uno de ellos.

- ¿Por que?- cuestiono Ceniciento.

- El príncipe así lo pidió- respondió otro dándole un antifaz color blanco con brillos azul.

Light se puso el antifaz y entro en el salón. En ese momento se hizo silencio. Todas las chicas y algunos chicos quedaron maravillado con la belleza del nuevo ingresado. Uno de los que se habían maravillado con la belleza de Light no era otro mas que el príncipe Elle. Este se acerco a donde estaba Ceniciento.

- Hermoso joven, ¿Me permitiría invitarle en esta pieza?- pregunto con la misma voz de siempre (vamos, que L siempre hablara de esa forma) y el castaño asintió.

Empezaron a bailar con una hermosa melodía de fondo. Mientras bailaban, hablaban. Hablaban de sus vidas, de la justicia, desafiando la inteligencia del otro, sintiendo algo que nunca antes sintieron.

Pero el reloj marco las doce y con eso Light se separo de Elle, recordando que se tenia que ir.

- Lo lamento, pero me tengo que ir- se disculpo Light mientras salia corriendo.

- Espera- le pidió Elle mientras corría detrás de el.

- Light espera, debes dejar una de tus zapatillas- le dije.

- Esta bien- acepto a regañadientes.

Y así, Light volvió a su casa, se metió a la cama y soñó con ese príncipe que le robo el corazón.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.- .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Mientras tanto, en el castillo...**

Elle trato de alcanzar al chico, pero no lo consiguió. Sin embargo, en la escalera, se encontró con una zapatilla, de la cual estaba 89% seguro de que le pertenecía al chico con el cual estaba bailando.

Le entrego la zapatilla a su grupo de investigación (que eran Matt, Mello y Near) para que buscaran al joven.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

** Al día siguiente...**

Por la ciudad se extendía el rumor de la noche pasada, pero Ceniciento solo quería olvidar todo lo que había pasado, ya que sabia que nunca mas vería al príncipe.

- Esa parte te quedo demasiada dramática y cursi- espeto Light.

- No me culpes, toda historia de amor debe tener un poco de drama y cursiladas- comente.

- Por cierto, ¿Donde te metiste en todo el baile?- me pregunto.

- Estaba en una ventana, no me apetecía bailar- conteste.

¡Toc, toc!, la puerta sonó. Light la abrió encontrándose con Matt, Mello y Near.

- ¿Ustedes otra vez?- pregunto Light.

- No preguntes- respondió Mello.

- Hay poco presupuesto- dijo Matt, que recibió un golpe en la cabeza por parte de Mello.

- A lo que venimos- dijo Near-. Tienes que probarte esta zapatilla.

- Con razón esa niña me hizo dejar la zapatilla- dijo Light, agarrándola-. Es miá, gracias.

- Si es tuya, tenemos que llevarte al castillo- dijo Near mientras Matt y Mello lo arrastraban a la carroza.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-. -.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

**Tiempo después...**

Después de un "romántico" reencuentro (lease haberlo llevado a rastras y unas escenas no aptas para menores de 18), Light y Elle se casaron y gracias a la ayuda de cierta hada madrina (Misa), tuvieron muchos hijos.

Y así vivieron felices y comieron pasteles y papas fritas, ya que no le gustaban los perdices.

Colorin colorado, este fic ya ha acabado.

**Fin.**


End file.
